


The Midnight Oil

by SlimeQueen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Mark be like [yearns], Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Tender Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: Donghyuck’s warm palms press to his stomach, the look in his eyes so unbearably tender that it makes Mark’s chest ache. He’s never been loved so fully before, and it’s still overwhelming at times, the amount of love Donghyuck gives him, and in turn receives so graciously.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1001
Collections: Markhyuck





	The Midnight Oil

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine has made me so feral and touch starved ugh

Mark wakes up clammy, the sheets sticking uncomfortably to his skin. It’s a feeling he’s become intimately acquainted with, with Donghyuck’s nearly feverish body heat.

He kicks off the sheets, still half unconscious, and from across the bed, Donghyuck, ever the light sleeper, shifts and makes a tiny noise as he settles once again, the mattress creaking under them.

Mark automatically reaches out for him, presses a hand against his shoulder blade just to feel the warmth of his skin radiating through his thin t-shirt. Mark sleeps without a shirt on and still winds up sweat-sticky most mornings, while Donghyuck runs a constant dry heat that works wonders on cold winter nights and is the worst kind of torture in the summers when he clings onto Mark and leaves him flush faced, hair stuck to his forehead with perspiration.

Under Mark’s palm, Donghyuck’s shoulder moves gently with his breathing, slow and unlabored. It’s a calming thing, to realize that Donghyuck is right next to him when he wakes up. It causes some complex feeling to coat the bottom of his belly, to see Donghyuck doing something as casual as sleeping, vulnerable and with his guard down.

Donghyuck makes a quiet noise in his sleep, and Mark realizes with a start that his thumb had began stroking over the ridge of Donghyuck’s shoulder blade again and again while he’d been preoccupied with his thoughts.

He begins to stir, and Mark has just enough cognitive ability return to him to think belatedly, _shit, I didn’t mean to do that_ , as Donghyuck turns towards him, eyes still closed, and hums inquisitively.

“Sorry,” Mark whispers, and resists the urge to sigh when Donghyuck burrows closer to him, the unbearable heat of his body making him even more clammy than he’d already been. He’s going to be absolutely sticky by the morning, there’s no doubt in his mind, but Donghyuck feels so soft and warm, sleepily nuzzling into his neck.

“Why are you awake?” Donghyuck murmurs against his collarbone, and the way his lips brush over Mark’s overheated sensitive skin sends a flutter of want through Mark’s stomach. He throws his hand over Donghyuck’s hip, elbow resting in the slender curve of where his hip meets his waist. The loose hem of the shirt he’d worn to sleep- Mark’s probably, worn out and old and soft, a little big on him because of Mark’s broad shoulders, easily slides up, and Mark drags his palm up Donghyuck’s back, following the path of his spine.

“Mark,” Donghyuck croons, his voice raspy and soft from sleep, hair disheveled and wavy over his forehead, “Mark hyung.”

He hums carefully in response, still stroking his palm up and down Donghyuck’s back. He’s so warm, the skin of his back smooth and supple under his hand, and Mark wants- oh, he _wants_ , to touch Donghyuck’s soft skin forever, to let the heat he radiates warm him from the inside out.

Donghyuck grips his bicep, sliding down the length of his arm until his fingers circle Mark’s wrist, and he pulls Mark’s hand gently between his legs. He’s not hard yet, nothing of the sort when he’s still so sleepy, but he gives Mark a slow smile, just barely visible in the dark of their room. Donghyuck likes it dark when he sleeps, drawing the blinds, even turning the alarm clock around so the meagre light won’t bother him.

“Mark hyung,” Donghyuck coos again, “sweetheart, my baby boy,” and the words drip like honey, sweet and thick over Mark’s mind, making his brain short circuit for a second.

Before Mark can formulate a response, Donghyuck pushes at his shoulder until he’s flat on his back, then rises up to sitting, throwing a leg over Mark’s hips and climbing atop his lap.

Donghyuck straddles him, blinking sleepily a couple times, a slow, lazy smile spreading across his full mouth. He looks young like this, boyish with his mussed hair and swollen cheeks. He reaches down, strokes Mark’s bangs back from his forehead, asks sweetly, “Did I wake you up?”

Mark shakes his head, his hands finding their way to Donghyuck’s thighs. “It was hot,” he mumbles, and runs his fingers through the sparse, fine hairs on Donghyuck’s legs. “S’not your fault.”

“No?” Donghyuck asks, and rocks his hips, slow and steady, and _oh_ , Mark’s dick takes some interest in that. They’d messed around before they’d gone to sleep, and usually Mark’s too boneless after he cums to go twice in one night (Donghyuck is like the energizer bunny, and Mark is astounded the first time he’d been drained and on the brink of death after cumming only to see Donghyuck still hard and ready to go again) but from the way his dick is slowly filling up, the couple hours between then and now will suffice.

Donghyuck’s warm palms press to his stomach, the look in his eyes so unbearably tender that it makes Mark’s chest ache. He’s never been loved so fully before, and it’s still overwhelming at times, the amount of love Donghyuck gives him and in turn receives so graciously. Mark never thought much about romance or love or any of it, not until Donghyuck and his sweet voice and clever fingers.

The hands on his stomach stroke upwards to his chest, leaving a path of heat tingling on Mark’s skin, and when Donghyuck cups his pectorals, murmurs something about boobs, Mark is so love-drunk, so filled with the fizzy, carbonated soda feeling that wells up inside him, that he sits straight up, knocks Donghyuck back down against the bed.

Donghyuck goes down with a soft laugh that breaks the stillness of the night like church bells at dawn, wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulders and dragging him down into a kiss that tastes like sleep-stale mouths, and Mark can’t even bring himself to care because it’s so sweet.

Donghyuck’s legs cross over his waist, pulling their hips together with his ankles against Mark’s bare back, and Mark goes willingly, loses himself to the pressure of their dicks against each other, even through their underwear.

Donghyuck reaches between them, slides a hand under the elastic of Mark’s underwear and finally gets his fingers around Mark’s dick, holding it dry for a moment in his hand, feeling it swell as Mark rolls his hips lazily against his palm a couple times.

They hadn’t fucked earlier, not all the way, at least. Mark had slicked his fingers up, fingered Donghyuck open while he’d jerked himself off, and then Donghyuck had flipped them over and gone down on Mark until he’d cum crying Donghyuck’s name, jelly-limbed and strung out on the mattress.

When Mark reaches for the lube, though, Donghyuck says, “just use it on yourself, I’m still fine from earlier.”

Mark’s not much in the business of rationing lube, but Donghyuck’s body had opened up for him so easily before, soft and warm like the rest of him, so Mark squeezes out only enough for his cock, which bobs against his stomach, heavy and fully hard now.

He slicks up his cock liberally, and Donghyuck watches, still blinking the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. As soon as he straightens, Donghyuck holds his arms out for him, and Mark finds himself pressed chest to chest against him, his dick slick and pressed right against Donghyuck’s entrance.

The second the head of his cock slips past the tight resistance of Donghyuck’s body, the overwhelming heat encloses around him so perfect and soft, sloppy from their tryst earlier. Mark moans immediately when Donghyuck’s hole clenches around him, trying to get used to the sudden stretch.

“Are you okay?” he asks, his breath uneven, heart thumping like it’s going to beat right out of his chest. Donghyuck’s face is just visible in the dark of their room, and although Mark’s eyes are adjusted somewhat, there are still certain things that get lost to vagueness, including the expression Donghyuck makes when he reaches up and sweetly palms Mark’s cheeks, holding his face as he whispers, “I’m good, you feel so good, hyung”

Donghyuck uses the leverage he has with his legs wrapped around Mark’s waist to grind their hips together all slow and filthy, his hands cradling Mark’s face still, until Mark ducks, turns his head and pouts a kiss onto his palm. He grins then, and tugs Mark down by the hair to kiss him, soft and chaste, and against Mark’s mouth, he whispers in a voice so devious that it may as well set a wildfire inside Mark’s stomach, “give it to me, baby.”

It’s artless and messy, slow and tender in a way it so rarely seems to be. Mark’s in no hurry to get off, fairly sated from his earlier orgasm, and he figures he can afford to take his time and let it built like a hearth in his belly, an aching slow burn that spreads throughout his body when Donghyuck tenses and clings onto him, burying his face in the crook of Mark’s shoulder.

Sometimes Donghyuck is noisy when he’s being jackhammered, gasping at every thrust like a porn star, and that’s sexy and all, but Mark thinks this is sweet in a different way, the little hiccupping moans that spill from his mouth unintentionally whenever Mark’s cock, swollen and throbbing inside him, forces him open another inch. The challenge of coaxing out those soft noises is a whole other kind of pleasure, and Mark’s chest fills with the same tender feeling as before when Donghyuck whimpers his name against his collarbone, mouths at it until Mark knows a bruise will blossom along the pale skin the next day.

It builds and builds, until it overflows his chest, spreads throughout his belly and arms and legs, warm and light, and Mark straightens, his hands pressing to Donghyuck’s ribs, and he feels so soft under Mark’s hands, the delicate ridge of his ribcage indenting his skin just so, especially when he arches his back under Mark’s touch.

“Are you going to cum for me?” Donghyuck asks, and his voice is high with inquisitive excitement, breathing ragged. “Oh, please, inside me, cum inside me, hyung.”

Mark feels it overwhelm him, like the tide rolling in, like sugar dissolving so sweet and saccharine in warm water.

“Hyuck,” he chokes in warning, “ _Donghyuck_ -“

“S’okay,” Donghyuck rambles in his high beautiful voice, “It’s okay, I got you, baby, cum inside me, I want it so bad,” and swivels his hips to meet Mark’s carefully controlled grinding movements.

That’s all it takes to send him over the edge, Donghyuck’s hands stroking along the nape of his neck, right where the top of his spine divots and juts when he bends over, his soft soothing voice, the heat of their bodies pressed together so close that there’s no part of his front not clammy with Donghyuck’s warmth.

Mark cums gasping for breath, and it washes over him in waves that have him shaking, still buried deep inside Donghyuck’s body, and Donghyuck does- does _something_ , clamping around him on purpose, and Mark cries out in oversensitivity, nuzzles into Donghyuck’s neck and hides his face.

“Pretty,” Donghyuck coos, tangling his fingers at the shorter hairs at the base of Mark’s scalp and gently pulling until Mark’s forced to look him in the eye.

“I should be saying that to you,” Mark says, still a bit breathless, and Donghyuck giggles a little at that.

Donghyuck’s dick is still hard, not fully, because he has a hard time keeping it that way while being fucked, but perked with interest, certainly. Mark rolls off of him, braces himself on an elbow on his side, and wraps his free hand around Donghyuck’s cock.

“Hmm,” Donghyuck hums in pleasure, eyes slipping shut once again as he rolls his hips into Mark’s grasp, eyebrows creasing together just a tiny bit. Mark knows that look well, so he stops to lick across his palm, using the slick substance to ease his way, and this time Donghyuck gives a full-body shudder when Mark strokes the length of his cock.

“Good?” Mark asks, and his voice has gentled to something fragile, something so affectionate that Donghyuck turns his face away, a flush on his cheeks that Mark catches right before he covers his expression with his hands. “No,” Mark coaxes, all low post-coital voice, “No, baby, look at me, I wanna see your pretty face, so beautiful, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck whines in embarrassment, but relents in moving his palms from his face, reaching down instead and grabbing Mark’s wrist where he’s slowly letting Donghyuck’s cock slip into the tight circle of his fist. He doesn’t stop him or make him speed up, just keeps holding Mark’s wrist while he does it, thumbing over the delicate bones, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

Finally, when Mark leans down at brushes a kiss to Donghyuck’s cheek, his grip on Mark’s wrist tightens, the entirety of his body tensing, hips pushing up off the bed, knees straightening, and with a desperate keening noise, he cums, covering Mark’s hand in it, sticky and thick.

Donghyuck’s eyes are immediately wide on the mess dripping a slow path down the ridges of Mark’s knuckles to smear against his own belly, and he says, a little bit mystified, “Oops.”

Mark can’t help the giggle that erupts from his mouth at that. Donghyuck says the most ridiculous things at the oddest times, and it helps ease the serious mood that has come and hung itself over his shoulders.

Donghyuck pushes him off, good naturedly gives him a kiss so he knows it’s nothing personal, and reaches over him for the box of tissues on their nightstand.

He does a shoddy cleanup job, and Mark watches as Donghyuck takes his hand between his own, kisses the fingers when they’re free of the cum that had smeared there. He grins at Mark, dropping the hand when he’s done, and Mark lets it fall limp, the same boneless tired feeling washing over him that always does when he’s cum particularly intensely. With Donghyuck, every orgasm seems to be an intense one, and usually Donghyuck doesn’t mind doing clean-up while Mark is still hazy and distant, trying to gather his bearings.

After he throws the tissue away, Donghyuck stops by the light switch, turns the ceiling fan on before returning to the bed. “So that you can sleep,” he explains when Mark raises an eyebrow at him.

He doesn’t really need the fan now, because the exhaustion is setting in enough that it doesn’t matter that he’s warm, but Donghyuck takes so much care to know the little details, to accommodate in any way he can, and it only takes Mark’s love for him to another level.

“I love you,” Mark blurts out as Donghyuck curls up on his side of the bed. They could cuddle, but they’re both overheated, and they compromise by having Donghyuck’s ankle hooked over Mark’s, their knees touching just barely. Just a reminder that they are both here together in this moment, despite not being wrapped up in each other.

They don’t say it very often. Mark doesn’t think anyone does, really, without feeling a little bit awkward. But in the middle of the night, when he can’t even see the clock face because Donghyuck turned the light away, Mark thinks the stillness and the dark give him a kind of courage that he normally has to grasp at straws for.

Donghyuck reaches out, stroking a hand over Mark’s neck and up to his cheek, cupping his jaw for a brief moment. “I love you too,” he replies just as seriously, and then lets his hand fall from Mark’s face. “Now go to sleep, you horny bastard.”

Mark turns around, thankful for the cool breeze of the fan and the slow sticky exhaustion creeping over his mind. The sole of Donghyuck’s foot is pressed to his shin, and Mark is thankful for that even more.

Sleep takes him as quickly as it had woken him earlier, a warm embrace much like Donghyuck’s, and Mark is more than happy to relinquish himself to it.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_johnten)


End file.
